(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an enclosure for the separation of a component from a gas mixture by adsorption, of the type having an elongated structure including at least a granular adsorbing product and having gas introduction and withdrawing means ensuring a gas circulation in longitudinal direction relative to said enclosure.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Such adsorption enclosures are generally used in a cyclic process for the regeneration of adsorbing products by pressure variation (type "PSA") and for this purpose are found in an apparatus in the form of one or more vertically or horizontally disposed columns, each being provided with gas introduction means at one column end and gas withdrawing means at the other column end.
Such columns are made on request for a given apparatus, so that their cost is substantial, because identical productions are carried out in very small number, even as a single specimen, so that we are far from the manufacturing costs that could be expected if this type of adsorption enclosures could be made in large number.